Too Cool For School
by DarkestEnd
Summary: What if Sawada Tsunayoshi was raised and brought up in Italy as the Vongola heir? What if he didn't know the meaning of friendship? What if he never met...
1. Reboyama

Gokudera: Che. Stupid woman.

Dark: Oh no you didn't tako-head. OAO

Gokudera: The he-

Yamamoto: Mah, mah~ Calm down Haya-chan. We still need the disclaimer.

Dark: That's right, Haya-chan. Why don't you say it for us?

Gokudera: **DarkestEnd doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**, and never will; and don't call me Haya-chan!

Yamamoto: Don't be so grumpy Haya-chan~

Gokudera: That's it. *Leaves*

Dark: Serves him right. Anyway enjoy my first fanfiction. I know it's not that good, but** please R&R. (Just because I love reading reviews. Selfish Request=Win)**

A/N: I probably have a few grammar mistakes. But I tried my best to fix most of them! So please don't get mad at me ^^;

I haven't been uploading stories because there was this weird "Error" thing, but I guess it's okay now. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Hieeeeeeeee?<em>-Tsuna's Thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada.<p>

An average 17-year-old student. Or so you thought.

If your eyes could ever possibly find another perfect being, he would be the first.

Nobody, at least in Namimori, could have a quick thought of another person who was smarter, stronger, and fragile (not to mention beautiful) as him. Of course, coming from Italy as an exchange student to Japan was his home tutor Reborn's idea. Despite having a small and feminine frame, he was considered the "Whole Package." Delicate eyes with hazel iris's that could hypnotize you if you stared too long combined with the softest skin anyone would could ever imagine. But he didn't like being touched, especially by strangers.

Living in a world of crime. Living in a world of hate; was what the boy lived through his younger years. He was, of course, the grandchild of the Ninth and blood descendant of Vongola Primo. You could've thought, "_Wow! He must be popular, considering he's the heir to an extremely rich mafia famiglia._"

Quite the contrary.

He was hated. The Mafia organization was despised throughout Italy, and was quickly disposed of. Not Vongola, though. Vongola was on the side of good and bad; evil and pure. Vongola had the strength of Italy itself; with a few accommodations. Tsuna was a good kid, surely. Raised by a sweet and caring mother, and a hardworking father was probably the best way to raise a child; if he was normal. Considering the many assassination attempts brought upon Tsunayoshi, he was able to stay sane. Said person was a bright boy who could melt your heart instantly.

"Kaa-san! I'm leaving."

"Tsu-kun? You're early, today."

"Eto. I didn't want to late for school, I transferred here in the middle of the school season."

"Ah. That's right, Tsu-kun. Try to make friends, okay?"

"Hai."

He left the newly built house and trudged through the snow that laid quietly on the lawn. He was remembering. Remembering the beating, the fights, grueling moments of when he fought to become the Decimo of the Vongola. Despite being an average sixteen-year-old, Sawada Tsunayoshi was undoubtedly the boss of Vongola. It didn't make much difference to his life, though. Tsuna was used to having hired assassins chasing after him, usually. Being able to conquer the HQ in Italy at fifteen was quite a feat to admire; considering the Vongola's Varia was there to fight him to death. Not until Tsuna made a truce. A truce of which no more killing would be occurring between him and the Varia.

_Six-Thirty, huh? I still have time to spare. _ _Might as well explore my new school. _

Tsuna walked up to the old Namimori Middle School and was quite surprised that the entrance was opened.

_Who in their right mind would come to school this early? Oh wait. Me._

Walking past the front gates. Accomplished.

Startled at the tonfa that appeared in front of him. Accomplished.

Being called a "herbivore." Accomplished.

"What are you doing here, herbivore? I've never seen you before."

_Herbivore? _

"No answer? I'll bite you to death."

_Bite me to death? Is he joking?_

Quickly, Tsuna, with his Hyper Intuition, was well able to dodge a blow from the mysterious person. He disarmed the taller of the two within a matter of seconds. After all, he was the Vongola boss.

"_Wao. _I see you're wearing our uniform, now. So you're probably Sawada Tsunayoshi, aren't you?"

"Ano. That's right."

"...See you around, Omnivore."

_Sounds like I've been promoted._

Tsuna quickly caught his eyes onto a bright red that was pinned onto the mysterious boy's jacket.

_Namimori Disciplinary Council. Hmm, this is probably the person Reborn was talking about._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-_Flashback-_

"_Dame-Tsuna."_

"_Hhiiiieee! Please don't hurt me."_

"_Still as stupid as ever, I see."_

"_What do you want Reborn?"_

"_I'm sending you to Japan."_

"_J-japan! Why?"_

"_We've relocated your guardians there."_

"_Guardians?"_

"_Since your the boss of Vongola, you need a few guardians by your side as well._

_You'll be attending Namimori Middle School, Maman already has a placed picked out."_

"_Why did you get Kaa-san invovled, anyway?"_

"_It's too much work to keep secrets."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Anyway, Dame-Tsuna. I've worked with you for two years now and I won't be going along with you. Understand that you are inferior to me and that I have molded you into the most perfect being anyone will meet. You got your looks from Primo's blood, so that's neutral between us. However, I made you smarter, not to mention turned you into 'No-Good Tsuna' to 'Vongola Decimo'. Ah, I'm so proud of myself. So, the people you'll be meeting are a baseball, a dynamite, a tonfa, a big fork, a K.O., and an annoying cow."_

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Reborn. This doesn't make any sense."_

"_It does to me, Dame-Tsuna."_

"_Wait! You're not coming with me?"_

"_Unfortunately, I have to stay in Italy an I won't be able to clean up after your mess. The curse will not allow me to go to Japan."_

"_Lies."_

"_Dame-Tsuna. You're able to protect yourself from now on. Besides, in a few months the curse will wear off because apparently Verde seems to be interested in the field of Arcobaleno Curse."_

"_A-ano? Reborn?"_

"_Dame-Tsuna?"_

"_Will you come visit me soon?"_

"_...Che. When my curse wears off."_

_-End of Flashback-_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Seven-Twenty. Should head to class now. _

Tsuna was able to sense the presence of a few more people entering the school's gates; now that he noticed. The bell rang.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Everyone, I would like you to be nice to our new tr-"

"Oh shut up! No one fuckin' cares what you say."

"Gokudera! Stay after class!"

"Che."

"Anyway, please make our transfer student feel welcomed at Namimori."

"Sensei?"

"Sasagawa?"

"Who's our new student?"

On cue, Tsuna entered the classroom.

"My named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna."

The class yet heard said person's name. They were all gaping at him. Of course, with his slim figure, average height, clear voice, caramel eyes that could melt your heart at the spot (which it did to the more vulnerable females and males in the class), and above all, he had the voice of a superior.

"Sawada. Please sit next to-"

The teacher looked up only to see that the only seat was beside the not-so-friendly tonfa wielder.

"Ah, the tonfa kid! Hey, over here! Remember me!"

The, dense, Vongola Boss waved excitedly at the startled prefect. Both hands in the air, he called once more.

The class, once again, was in shock. How could this "Tsuna" be able to talk the most violent student (probably person), in Namimori?

"_Wao._"

"I take that as a greeting. Sensei, I see that the only seats that are empty, are circling him; mind if I take a seat there?"

"S-sure."

The teacher quietly whispered into the looks-breakable Tsuna:

"_If he causes any trouble toward you, please contact the staff immediately. And are you sure about this? You _are _talking about Hibari Kyoya."_

"Eh? Don't worry...eto...what was his name? Oh right! Hibari-san and I are on great terms...I think."

Half the class was about to pass out.

Good terms with someone from the Disciplinary Committee? Especially the way-to sadistic head prefect, at that?

"Hiii, Hibari-san~"

_Well, if I'm going to make any friends. I'll just try to start being friendly...and annoying. Hmm...I guess this is too brave for my tastes. I'll dumb it down later. Guess I put the class in shock...a bit too much. _

"Anyway, Sawada. Care to tell something about yourself?"

"Eto. I'm scared of a lot of things. Mostly animals...and people. My parents work as,"

_Damn. Didn't think that through. What does Kaa-san work as?_

"...my mother works at Vongola Inc."

_Hmmm...good enough._

He could hear a few whispers throughout the classroom.

"_THE Vongola Inc.?"_

"_Is he rich?"_

"_Don't they make those..."_

_It's probably true. But at least Vongola Inc. actually exists. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Sawada. Take your seat."

"Hai."

"Well, everyone turn to page 243 in your math textbooks."

_Oh-ho~ Math huh? I'm going to ace this. Ughh. Especially from that lesson where Re-_

"Sawada. I know you're new. I hate it when students drift away and daydream in my class. So what's the answer to the third question?"

Tsuna saw the teacher point to an incredibly hard question. University-leveled question at the very least.

_Learned this question from Reborn~_

"Twenty-Two by the square root of two. If you want to simplify it, there's no way possible unless you apply the Fox Formula which makes the answer radical 17."

"Fox Formula? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Ever heard of Reboyama? I learned it from him."

* * *

><p>AN: Geeeeezz TSUNA. Don't be a jerk to your teacher xD. How was it? It's the effort that counts...I think. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be in, I don't know, a week. Yeah, I'm still in school...doing my homework like a good girl...while dreading about failing my classes...Haha. OAO Oh well. Haha. I used Reboyama. I loved that episode. "Now twist your necks while you're at it!" I love Reborn. Haha. Radical 17 was an answer to one of my tests.

P.S.: I just had this random idea of a fanfiction when reading the newest manga of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! because Tsu-chan's face was all depressed and stuff. So I thought, "What if he WAS badass." And now here he is: a badass Tsuna.

**Does anyone who remember which episode Reboyama came from?** (I'm asking anyone ^^)


	2. Chibi

Tsuna: Why am I always ignorant in your fanfiction?

Dark: Because I wanted to try a new idea.

Gokudera: You can't do that to Juudaime!

Dark: It's fine, Haya-chan~ That's why it's called a fanfiction.

Gokudera: **DarkestEnd doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Dark: Awww~ Gochan did the disclaimer all by himself. Good job, Dog-san.

Gokudera: Damn you all! *Leaves...again*

Tsuna: A-ano. Please **R&R.**

**(Reuploaded: I realized, after looking through this story, that there were too many mistakes and that I should probably have a break-my-head-against-the-wall or "OTL" right now.)**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. I know my first chapter was pretty bad, but I'll try better on this one? I have this new idea...and twist to my story. Pairs? MAYBE. Haha. I love 1827, so I'll try and make it a little obvious for them. Cuz' you know; Kyo-chan just doesn't want to admit his feeling to Tsu-chan~ Plus, I'm doing him a favor.

* * *

><p><em>Hieeeeeeeee?<em>-Tsuna's Thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You! The fucking short-kid over there!"<p>

_Who is it this time? _

Tsuna walked along the corridors of the school, earning a few oblivious stares from people who were crowding against the other parts of the section. It was lunchtime and he was starving. After all, he was still a growing boy. He turned around to find the silver-haired kid running towards him.

_What was his name again? Goh...Tera? Go...Te...Ara? Go...Kin...Cera? Wait, that wasn't it._

"Mah, mah; Gokudera. You shouldn't run in the hallway."

_Oh, it was Gokudera._

"Doesn't matter, Yakyu Baka! I need to know if he was telling the truth about the Vongola Inc. part!"

"I don't think he was lying."

_Wait. Yakyu? Base...ball?_

The two boys were closing the distance between them and the confused hazel-eyed boy.

"_Hah..._Okay! Com'ere, fuckin' chibi."

"E-eto?"

_Fucking Chibi? Run out of insults, perhaps? _

The so-called "Gokudera" dragged the poor boy up to the roof with the tall raven-haired boy following shortly behind.

"So...ummm...T-tsuna...you're mom actually works in Vongola Inc."

Tsuna just stared at him.

_Is that dynamite hiding from his pocket. Super Intution~ Baseball and Dynamite. I see. Thanks a whole lot, Reborn._

"No. She doesn't."

"...Oh, grea- WAIT! YOU FUCKING LIED?"

He pulled out the most orange dynamites the Vongola Decimo had ever seen.

_Haha. That was a pretty fast wipe-out of dynamites. Hmmm...The Explosive Dynamite Gokudera? Nah, doesn't sound right._

Tsuna was quietly thinking, when he instinctively caught the dynamites and threw them into the blue sky; which was quickly filled with black ash.

"E-eh? What the hell did you do?"

"Are you blind? I threw them away. Anyway, why were you interested in the Vongola Inc."

A faint blush came to the pale skin of the dynamite holder. Said person quickly rummaged through his pockets to find a smoke.

"Haha. That's because Gokudera owes the boss a favor."

_Eh? Who's that. Oh, the baseball guy. Uhhh, Yamamoto? Forgot he was here._

"Yamamoto" was leaning against the rooftop building leisurely while smiling a "1000-Watt smile".

"Oh? A favor?"

Tsuna smiled secretly in his mind.

"T-that's because, Juudaime is a-awesome."

_Juudaime? Me?_

"What did this 'Juudaime' do?"

"Nothing you need to be worried about, shrimp!"

"And what if I told you I was your 'Juudaime'."

"I need t- Wait. God Dammit, stop lying."

_Boss? Heh. I could get used to this._

The brunette looked over to the tranquil boy over at the other side. He was confused.

"As I said, I am the Decimo of Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"E-eh? Wait. The name of the boss was confidential! His signature was only a plain '27'."

"Tsu. Na. 2. 7."

The shorter of the two smiled innocently at the eccentric face Gokudera was wearing.

"THE HELL? Wait. You're Juudaime."

_Didn't I just imply that a few seconds ago?_

Gokudera took a deep breath and exhaled before dropping to his knees.

"Forgive me, Juudaime! I won't do it again. I'm sorry for being such a disgrace! I failed as your right-hand man!"

Now, the "Boss" was startled; and yelped silently when he saw blood-stains on the cold cement.

"Choto Mate! G-gokudera! Stop it!"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll protect you with my life!"

"You can't protect me if you die from loss of blood!"

"Mah, mah~ Gokudera, we need to bring you to the infirmary, now."

"D-don't touch me Yakyu-Baka!"

Tsuna, who was oblivious to the scene right now, felt a vibrating object in his pants pocket.

_Vibrating? What the hell did Reborn do?_

He pulled two glowing rings out.

_So contradicting. The red one seems to be mad...while the blue one looks like it's trying to calm the other down. Like...Gokudera and Yamamoto. Oh, that's what Reborn meant. I should stop being dense._

"Yamamoto. Gokudera. Come here for a moment."

"Hai, Juudaime!"

"Sure, Tsuna. It's alright to call you that, right?"

"First, I need to clarify things. Yamamoto, do you have any idea what we're talking about?"

"Haha. Not really!"

_Damn._

"Stop being a bother to Juudaime!"

"It's fine. Gokudera, what do you know about Vongola?"

"...Well I was born under...wait...let me rephrase this. I was born in Italy and...I ran away from home. Did you know I earned the name 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato'?"

Tsuna stared at him intently. The glint from the eyes of the silver-hair boy seemed to be saying:

"_Praise me! Praise me!"_

"Haaaahhh...That's good Gokudera. So you obviously know about the Vongola. Well, to make things short. You're going to be my guardians; while I stay the boss. Got it?"

"Haha! This is like role-playing, right? I like this idea!"

"I won't let you down, Juudaime!"

"...Good. Take these."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-_Back at Tsuna's House-_

_At least I found two of them today. What's next? The...Cloud, Mist, Sun, and Lightning, huh? Dammit. When is Reborn coming?_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. I know this was short; but never fear; the long chapters are near!...okay...maybe later. How did you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty good. Tsu-chan got two guardians...and it's the perfect duo hate/love pair! I think. Well, I really considering putting a 1827 and slight 8059 pair in here. (Just because I love them.) I know I haven't put Kyo-chan in this chapter. But hey, I wrote this while going to Target. (I wasn't driving...too young ^^;) Anyway, I hope you'll leave a r**eview **because I just LOVE **reviews**, because they are **REVIEWS. **Maybe that's emphasizing it too much. Of course, a write just loves **REVIEWS!. **Haha. I think I made my point. So anyway, I'm trying to decide if I'm going to add Reborn later on. (I think I'm a but surprised you're still reading this. Thanks!) Hmmm...I love Reborn and how he's so sadistic. So watch out for him in a bit.

Also, I tried to contradict Tsuna in every way I possibly could! If you don't like his switch in personality, just tell me by PM or leave a review. (A cheap way to get people to review, I know.)

**Spoiler (Not Really): **Maybe I'll add a chapter/omake/extra chapter where this contradicting-Tsuna is drugged up because of who-knows-what, and starts acting like the good ol' Dame-Tsuna. I don't really like the wimpy Tsuna too much, but I guess that's what makes him lovable. So, watch out for that as well because I really want to write one like that...and then one with Kyo-chan getting drunk~

By the way: I used "Fucking Chibi" from Eyeshield 21 ^^ because Sena reminds me of Tsuna...with their hair that defies gravity and all that. ^(WHICH I DON'T OWN EITHER.)

**SPOILER: **Okay. Maybe it's not such a spoiler, but I just wanted to say that (thanks for reading, obviously) I'm probably adding ENMA to this story. Jus cuz' Enma is awesome in his own way.

**Please REVIEW. **_**(**_And I'm still trying to make my point._**) **_

And if you are still reading:

I want to try to make a one-shot. But for who? Anyway, I'm trying to make a...

-Fluff

-of Shounen-Ai (or Yaoi)

-with all it's Yaoi(y)-goodness

-and a pair I CAN'T THINK TO WRITE ABOUT.

And with that, please help me choose a wonderful pair which I can (horribly) write about in a fluffy yaoi. Since I suck at smut (I know, I've tried.) , there won't be any. Sorry.

-_**Dark**_


End file.
